Way to Love You
by Hime Alice-Cullen Jeagerjaquez
Summary: -change summary- About Orihime's life, lie... And love. Inspired from myself, with some modification and adaptation to Bleach Manga. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Breakout

Salam kenal para pembaca dan para author yang notabene semuanya senior Hime... ^^

Ini fanfic pertama Hime, agak amburadul dan tolong dimaklumin kalau gak nyambung ya...

**Way to Love You**

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo dong pastinya!

Pairing: Grimmhime

Warning: Intronya kependekan dan gaje, perubahan sifat dan kapasitas otak Ichigo -.-

**Orihime's POV**

_Orihime, kita makan malam bersama hari ini._

_Jam 8 malam, aku menjemputmu._

Sekali lagi aku membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan ke hanphoneku oleh kekasihku, Ichigo. Yah, kami sudah jadian selama 5 bulan, lebih tepatnya 5 bulan 3 hari. Dan dia tidak bisa mengajakku _dating_ di 5 bulan kami jadian, karena dia harus mengikuti lomba di Tokyo. Mungkin dia ingin mengajakku makan untuk merayakan 5 bulan jadiannya kami.

Tapi mengapa, perasaanku tidak enak? Berkali-kali di dalam hati ini ada yang mengganggu, rasanya sangat sesak. Saat kulihat Ichigo menjemput di pintu depan apartemenku, aku merasa sangat tidak suka melihatnya. Memang rindu, tetapi ada sesuatu didalam hatiku yang menyuruhnya pergi. Bahkan aku merasa dia memendam sesuatu.

"Er-Orihime, ayo," katanya, tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa bahwa saat ini dia lebih mirip Ulquiorra yang sedang mencoba tersenyum, sangat kaku.

Itupun kalau Ulquiorra pernah mencoba tersenyum.

Perasaan tidak enak itu terus berlanjut. Saat kami akhirnya sudah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, dia menatapku dengan mata _hazelnut_nya yang sangat kusukai. Tetapi, matanya saat ini sangat membuatku tidak tenang.

"Orihime," katanya, menggenggam tanganku. "Kau tahu kan, dua bulan lagi akan ada _Ujian Kenaikan Kelas_."

Aku mengangguk. Tatapannya, dan kata-katanya membuatku lemas.

"Jadi, Ichigo?"

"Em, apa kau lihat nilaiku akhir-akhir ini, Orihime?" lanjutnya.

"Iya. Dan tetap bagus menurutku kok, Ichigo." jawabku resah.

"Nah, nilaimu? Nilai kita berkejaran ya. Tapi kau hampir _selalu_ menang. _Selalu._" katanya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan dan pengulangan pada kata _'selalu'_.

"Yah, mungkin aku sedang mood belajar Ichigo!" kataku mencoba ceria, namun mulai menangkap maksud perkataannya.

"Maaf, Orihime. Bisakah kita konsentrasi ke ujian semester ini?" katanya, membuat senyum yang pada awalnya telah kupaksakan muncul, menjadi lenyap.

"Maksudnya kita jaga jarak, Ichigo?"

"Bukan. Sekali lagi maaf Orihime. Aku harus berkonsentrasi ke ujian semester ini. Aku masih kalah dengan Kunieda dan Ishida. Kita harus-mengakhiri ini," kata Ichigo, kelihatan sangat menderita dan menyesal.

Kali ini senyumku benar-benar telah hilang. _Ichigo, kau yang memulai ini! Dan kau juga yang mengakhirinya, sungguh ironis_.

**-To Be Continued-**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo : Woi, gue gak segila itu ama pelajaran, ya!

Orihime : Sadis banget putusnya ama Kurosaki-kun di cerita ini, hiks *mojok*

Hime Shasha Jeagerjaques : Ichi, sori ya soalnya ini mirip ama kisah cinta saya :P tapi cuman awalnya kok hehe. Kalo Orihime, nanti happy ending kok!

Hime Shasha Jeagerjaques : Senpai-senpai dan senior sekalian, mohon koreksinya dan review-nya ya! *membungkuk*

Hime, Ichi, Ori : Review pleasee!


	2. Chapter 2 : Because I Love Him

Holla! Hime kembali lagi di cerita aneh bin gak nyambung ini! ^^

Yaudahlah, daripada kebanyakan bacotan mendingan kita mulai aja fanfic aneh ini!

* * *

**Way to Love You**

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo dong pastinya!

Pairing: Grimmhime

Warning: Kayaknya nggak ada deh! *digampar*

_"Maksudnya kita jaga jarak, Ichigo?"_

_"Bukan. Sekali lagi maaf Orihime. Aku harus berkonsentrasi ke ujian semester ini. Aku masih kalah dengan Kunieda dan Ishida. Kita harus-mengakhiri ini," kata Ichigo, kelihatan sangat menderita dan menyesal._

_Kali ini senyumku benar-benar telah hilang. Ichigo, kau yang memulai ini! Dan kau juga yang mengakhirinya, sungguh ironis._

**Orihime's POV**

Kata-kata Ichigo rasanya belum bias kuterima. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, tanpa kusadari genggaman Ichigo mulai mengendur sedikit demi sedikit. Karena sadar bahwa kami sudah tidak mempunyai ikatan apa-apa lagi, aku segera melepas tangannya.

"Eh? Putus? Ehm, kurasa kita memang harus konsentrasi dalam ujian semester ini…" kataku menerawang.

"Ya. Maaf ya, Orihime," kata Ichigo, namun segera meralat ucapannya. "Maksudku-Inoue."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Hah, baiklah Kurosaki-kun! Besok ada banyak PR dan…" mata abu-abuku sekali lagi bertemu dengan mata _hazelnut_nya, dan ada sensasi yang aneh dalam tatapan itu.

"Harus kuselesaikan…" desahku mengakhiri pertemuan itu, dan keluar dari restoran meninggalkan Ichigo-maksudku Kurosaki-kun yang masih terduduk dalam diam, entah memikirkan apa.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku benar-benar kalut. Namun keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku harus konsentrasi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa semester ini, karena hanya akan diberikan kepada murid yang memperoleh peringkat satu saja. Inoue-atau siapapun itu, harus kulupakan dulu untuk sementara.

_Ya, Ichigo. Harus. Pilihanmu ini tidak salah._ Kata sesuatu dalam hatinya (Hichigo?).

Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menyukai laki-laki yang lain lagi? Mungkin Ishida? Mungkin Uquiorra? Atau Ggio? Mereka kan sering berdua untuk tugas OSIS.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Sudahlah, lupakan saja mata abu-abu itu! Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan dan rumah sungguh berisik dengan teriakan Rukia yang sedang latihan menyanyi.

_"...Sore wo koba mu youni sekai wa yurete! Subete wo ubaisaru… _

_Yume nara sameta kaze ga bokura wa mada nanimo shiteeee_

_ susumuu!"_

Hayah, si Midget itu. Sudah malam kok masih nyanyi aja, gak tau apa ni pikiran lagi suntek! Suaranya jelek, lagunya aneh lagi! Apaan tuh susumu-susumu!

**Normal POV**

"Orihime! Jangan bengong begitu terus dong!" teriakan Tatsuki membangunkan Orihime dari lamunannya, lamunan tentang Ichigo.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan. Aku tidak melamun kok! Hanya mengingat rumus matematika ini saja," katanya sambil menunjuk tumpukan angka dan huruf yang sangat rumit, _Aljabar_.

"Kurasa yang ini harus dikalikan dengan yang ini, kemudian diakarkan dengan rumus ini!" Jawab Tatsuki, menulis di kertas buram dengan pulpen Orihime.

"_Arigato_, Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki-chan tau saja kalau aku paling K.O sama aljabar, hehe." Orihime meringis kepada Tatsuki, yang langsung geleng-geleng. Walaupun sebenarnya soal itu akan sangat mudah dipecahkan olehnya.

_The seven things I hate about you..!_

_You're vain, you're games you're insecure!_

_You love me, you like her…._

_You make me laugh, you make me cry! I don't know which side to buy!_

Handphone Orihime berbunyi.

"Hoo.. dari Ggio," kata Orihime, membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

_Orihime, besok jangan lupa bawa catatan anggaran lomba kemarin!_

_Dan juga, Grimm titip salam! Hehehe…_

"Haah, siapapun atau apapun makhluk yang bernama 'Grimmjow' itu, tetap saja aku tidak pernah manyukainya," desah Orihime pelan dengan lesu, sambil menutup handphonenya.

"Ha? Siapa? Si anak nakal itu? Kau menyukainya, Orihime?" sahut Tatsuki menggoda.

"Nani? Tatsuki-chan, I don't like him! Mereka mengolokku hanya karena aku suka Hiruma…" jawab Orihime sok pake bahasa Inggris.

"Hiruma? Sejak kapan kau suka manga Eyeshield?"

"Ah? Cuma suka Hirumanya saja, hehehe…"

"Aha? Bagaimana nasib si Jeruk, Orihime? Kudengar dia kalah di Tokyo kemarin, ya!"

"Hm, ya," air muka Orihime langsung berubah.

"APA! KAU PUTUS DENGANNYA, ORIHIME?" teriakan Tatsuki menggema dia seluruh ruangan.

Orihime mengangguk dengan lesu. Senyum yang disunggingkannya dan gaya angkuhnya saat membicarakan Grimmjow tadi telah hilang, dan terganti dengan airmata.

"K-kenapa? Dan kapan putusnya?" Tanya Tatsuki terbata-bata.

"Barusan saja…." Katanya lesu. "Dan… dia ingin konsentrasi ke ujian semester ini."

"NANI? WHAT THE… BIAR KUHAJAR SI JERUK ITU!" Tatsuki sudah bersiap-siap berdiri, namun tangan Orihime mencegahnya.

"Tatsuki-chan! Sudah, biarkan saja…"

"T-tapi Orihime! Dia sudah membuatmu nangis berkali-kali! Dan sekarang dia akan memutuskanmu!" Tatsuki berontak.

"Tatsuki-chan, dia bukan _akan memutuskanku_, tapi dia _sudah memutuskanku_," kata Orihime mengoreksi kata-kata Tatsuki.

Dia duduk lagi. Dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin menghajar Ichigo, namun melihat mata Orihime yang sedih, rasanya dia ingin menemani Orihime disini saja.

Terdengar samar-samar suara Orihime menangis.

"Orihime, jangan menangis, tolong..."

"Tapi, Tatsuki-chan, hik-"

"Kita cari cowok yang lebih keren dari Ichigo, oke?"

Namun Orihime masih terisak.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya?" sekali lagi dia mencoba membujuk Orihime.

"Tidak bisa, Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime menghapus airmatanya. "Aku-aku _mencintai_ Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

Lagi, Ichigo lagi-lagi membuat Orihime nangis. Apa di kepalanya hanya ada kumpulan rumus dan piala? Juga piagam? Segitu tidak terimanya dia hanya karena kalah _dua peringkat_ dari Ryo dan Ishida? Sebenarnya apa sih jalan pikiran anak itu?

_"Hmmb... Ya... Kue yang ini enak, Tatsuki-chan..."_

Ah, Orihime. Lagi-lagi dia mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Yah, disinilah aku. Di apartemen Orihime. Aku harus menghiburnya, karena dia menangis sangat keras. Mungkin akan menang kalau disandingkan dengan bayi yang baru lahir. Dia tertidur di sofa, dan kepalanya ada dalam pangkuanku. _Jangan menangis lagi ya, Orihime. Aku berjanji akan menghapus airmatamu, dan juga membuat Ichigo kembali padamu._

_Atau membuatmu melupakan Ichigo._

Ya, aku _sudah_ berjanji. Dan janji itu harus kutepati. Menggeser kepala Orihime dengan pelan, aku pun tidur di bawah, di karpetnya.

"...Tatsuki-chan, bangun. Sudah jam enam lebih..."

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Haah, sudah pagi. Dan hari ini bukan hari Minggu.

Apa? Bukan Minggu? Berarti hari ini sekolah dong?

"Tatsuki-chan bawa baju sekolah kan?" tanya Orihime padaku.

"Tentu saja aku membawanya. Kau sudah mandi Orihime?"

Aku perlahan bangun. Dan baru kusadari kalau ternyata pertanyaanku tadi sangatlah tidak berbobot: Orihime sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"Cie ile! Grimmjow dateng!"

Olokan itu berasal dari gerombolan berisik yang ada di tengah-tengah kelas. Pelakunya? Oh, tentu saja gengnya Ggio! Kerjaan mereka cuma ribut di kelas, dan juga mengolok siapapun. Semua anak di kelas punya olokan sendiri, kecuali Tatsuki-chan. Aku menangkap kemungkinan bahwa mereka takut kepada jurus karatenya Tatsuki-chan.

Aku pernah heran kenapa mereka bisa masuk kelas 1-1 yang merupakan kelas unggulan ini. Ggio, Jiruga-kun, dan Granz-kun.

Mereka punya hobi mengolok dan ribut di dalam kelas. Tapi, di antara kumpulan manusia yang punya kekuatan suara mendekati toa itu hanya ada satu orang yang paling diam, bahkan tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Ya, tentu saja Schiffer-kun.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Schiffer-kun mau masuk ke geng mereka yang dinamakan "Arrancar" itu. Kata Ggio, anggota geng Arrancar masih ada di kelas 1-3, 1-5 dan 1-6. Yah, diantaranya Grimmjow yang mungkin punya otak yang pas-pasan karena dia sendiri yang duduk di kelas 1-6.

Aku, selain mendapat olokan Rangong yang artinya Ratu Bengong, akhir-akhir ini diolok Grimmjow. Entah mengapa aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan julukan baruku itu. Selain aku tidak pernah menyukainya, dia juga memiliki _image_ yang kurang baik.

Selain duduk di kelas 1-6 yaitu kelas yang urutannya dua dari belakang di Karakura Gakuen, dia juga terkenal suka melawan dan juga mirip seperti Ichigo, memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok yaitu biru. Banyak yang mengira bahwa dia mengecat rambutnya, dan juga memberi lensa kontak berwarna biru pada matanya.

Tapi sejauh yang Ggio ceritakan padaku, semua yang ada pada dia bisa dibilang ASLI.

Haha, agak mengherankan bahwa aku memikirkan dia. Tapi jelas aku tidak menyukainya. Tatsuki-chan sekarang begitu suka mengolokku. Entah kenapa hanya gara-gara Youichi Hiruma! Begitu mereka tahu aku menyukai Youichi Hiruma, seenaknya saja nyolot, _"Berarti kau menyukai Grimmjow! Dia adalah Hiruma di geng kami!"_

_

* * *

_**Normal POV**

Orihime mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan berjalan ke kelompok Ggio.

"Nih," katanya sambil memberikan buku itu pada Ggio.

Ggio menerimanya dengan senyuman manis. Yah, senyuman yang sudah membuat setidaknya setengah dari anak perempuan di Karakura Gakuen meleleh. Orihime balas tersenyum.

"Gi! Pulangan OSIS lho. Jangan lupa!"

"Iya ah. Kalo lupa gak aku sms kemaren," dia menjawab dengan sedikit _sweatdrop_. Orihime cuma bisa meringis tanpa dosa.

"Jangan bawa geng berisikmu itu ke ruang OSIS! Bisa-bisa berkas kalian hilang semua," suara Tatsuki menyahut dari belakang, sambil memegang pundak Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime memandang Tatsuki dengan tatapan seperti seorang putri yang sedang melihat pangeran penyelamatnya datang.

"Ssst... Ichigo sudah datang," bisiknya lagi pada Orihime.

Orihime sedikit melirik 'mantannya' tersebut. Kelihatan bahwa wajah Ichigo tetap sama seperti biasa. Bersungut-sungut. Dia juga menaruh tasnya dan bergabung bersama Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro dan Asano.

_Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, mulai dari sekarang_, dia membatin.

Dan Orihime bisa merasakan pegangan Tatsuki di pundaknya mulai mengencang.

"Aku akan menghajarnya, Orihime," dia berbisik pada Orihime.

"Jangan..." Orihime mencegahnya, namun terlambat.

BRUUGHH!

**~To Be Continued~**

Tatsuki : Hahahaha. Biar tau rasa tuh si Ichigo jelek!

Ichigo : Iiih nyebelin banget deh lo. Tapi woi author! Sekali lagi gue gak segila itu ama pelajaran!

Hime : *Kipas-kipas pake laptop* Ah, yang penting kamu jadi anak pinter di sana! Kaya Orihime tuh nerima aja apa yang author tulis.

Orihime : Hehe, abisnya aku diancam bakal dikawinin ama Yumichika kalo gak terima hasil author ini. Jadi terpaksa nerima aja.

Yumichika: EMANG SIAPA YANG MAU KAWIN AMA ELO HAH!

Tatsuki : LO DIEM AJA! *nendang Yumichika sampai ke Soul Society*

Ggio : Eh, numpang nanya. Kenapa Orihime manggil gue 'Gi'? Kesannya kaya bilang 'Gigi' tau gak sih.

Hime : Mau dipanggil apa lagi? Gio? Kesannya kaya 'Gigolo' tau gak.

Ggio : *Mojok* Hiks, author kejam dan semena-mena!

Hime : Udah. Mending kita ngucapin salam perpisahan ama para readers dan juga permintaan review. Oke? Satu... Dua...

Tatsuki, Ichigo, Yumichika, Ggio, Hime : ARIGATO FOR READING! AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**_Review Reponses:_**

ruki4602jo: Iya kak, chapter yang kemaren prolog :D

Riztichimaru: Haha, iya deh kak ngalah aja :P

aRaRaNcHa: Sama dong cha-chan. Ini kan diambil dari kisah nyata, hehe.

Chappy D. AniTsu: Arigato Chappy-chan! ^^

Violeta-Haru : Arigato koreksinya Violeta-senpai! Iya, chap.1 prolog. ^^

Fitria -AlyssCrimsonCamellia : Oke deh kak Aylss... ato Kak Fitria? (sok kenal mode: on)

Hina-chan : Hahahaha Hina-chan bikin blushing deh! *meluk Hina-chan*

Park Seo Young : Oooh Meka-senpai kan dipanggilnya? Iya, Hime suka Ichihime ama Grimmhime. ^^ Makasih juga sarannya ^^

Shuei samehachi : Wkwkwk, bikin GR aja nih Shuei-chan XDD *blushing*


	3. Chapter 3 : The Punch and The BlackBerry

**Way to Love You**

Rated: T

**Disclaimer: 1. Bleach©Tite Kubo dong pastinya! 2. BlackBerry©Research In Motion Limited (RIM)**

Pairing: Grimmhime

Warning: Kayaknya nggak ada deh! (digampar)

_Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, mulai dari sekarang, dia membatin._

_Dan Orihime bisa merasakan pegangan Tatsuki di pundaknya mulai mengencang._

_"Aku akan menghajarnya, Orihime," dia berbisik pada Orihime._

_"Jangan..." Orihime mencegahnya, namun terlambat._

_BRUUGHH!_

**Chapter 2 : The Punch and The BlackBerry**

**

* * *

**Ichigo terjatuh ke lantai. Dipipinya ada lebam, bekas pukulan seseorang yang kelihatan masih baru.

Ya. Pukulan Tatsuki ke Ichigo telah mengena tepat pada pipi kanannya.

"Kau... cowok... _b*j*ngan_," katanya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata _b*j*ngan_. (Author: Mohon maaf, kata itu harus disensor karena agak _kasar_)

"Apa alasan kau memanggilku begitu?" Ichigo menjawab dengan dingin, walaupun dia tahu _apa_ yang dibicarakan oleh Tatsuki.

Seisi kelas sekarang memperhatikan Tatsuki dan Ichigo. Bahkan geng Ggio yang terkenal ribut itu pun ikut mendongak.

"Kau!" pukulan Tatsuki sudah melayang lagi, dan kali ini mengenai hidung Ichigo. "Bodoh! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Kau bisa seenaknya memutuskan hubungan dengan orang yang sangat mencintaimu hanya karena kalah dua ranking? Kau tidak normal, kau..."

Dia menghujamkan satu lagi pukulan, namun dihalangi oleh Chad.

"Arisawa, jangan."

"PERGI! BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR COWOK HINA INI!" dia menarik tangannya dengan keras, dan melayangkan kembali pukulannya.

"Cukup, Tatsuki-chan. Tolong, biarkan dia..."

Suara lirih Orihime membuat pukulan Tatsuki berhenti di udara. Baru dia sadar bahwa yang akan dipukulnya bukan Ichigo, namun Orihime.

"Orihime! Kenapa kau masih melindunginya?" Tatsuki mengguncang-guncang bahu Orihime.

Airmata mengalir perlahan ke pipi Orihime, "Itu adalah... keinginannya, Tatsuki-chan. Apapun yang terjadi, apa yang dilakukan olehnya, Tatsuki-chan tidak berhak memaksakan keinginan Tatsuki-chan."

"Itu bukan keinginanku, Orihime! Semua itu demi kebaikanmu! Aku tahu kalau cowok itu telah membuatmu tersenyum dan tegar, namun sekarang dia membuatmu terpuruk!"

Dia mencoba untuk setidaknya bicara lebih lembut kepada Orihime, namun yang keluar dari tenggorokannya adalah teriakan.

"Tatsuki-chan..."

Kali ini Orihime betul-betul menangis. Tanpa membawa tasnya, dia keluar dari kelas bertepatan dengan masuknya Yoruichi-sensei.

"Lho? Inoue-san? Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya kepada Orihime yang sudah berlari di sepanjang koridor.

"Ada apa dengan Inoue-san?" tanyanya pada seluruh kelas. "Dan kau, Kurosaki? Kenapa mukamu lebam begitu?"

"Aku dirampok pulang sekolah kemarin," kata Ichigo tanpa menatap Yoruichi-sensei. Dia tahu bahwa mata Yoruichi bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Inoue?"

"Dia ke ruang OSIS, ada keadaan darurat," kata Ggio membela.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu keluarkan buku fisika kalian, halaman 295 bagian A," kata Yoruichi-sensei.

"Baik, sensei..."

* * *

_"Sssst... kenapa tidak ada oran__g sih?" kata seorang wanita berambut panjang._

_"She is studying in her school exactly, mom!" jawab anak laki-laki berambut putih, pendek. Sepertinya dia anak dari wanita tersebut._

_"Mommy, where's my candies?" rengek seorang anak kecil yang bertengger di pundak laki-laki yang sangat tinggi._

_"Your candies are carried by daddy, dear! Ayah masih membayar taksi, minta antar Kenpachi saja! Aha, aku tahu dia biasa menaruh kuncinya dimana..."_

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

"Arisawa, perhatikan!" bentak Kusaka-sensei, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Haik_, sensei..." aku menyahut pelan, walaupun hanya menatap kosong kearahnya.

Orihime pasti marah padaku.

_Sudah tentu dia marah, bodoh!_ Bisik sesuatu dalam hatiku.

"_Sou ka_..." tanpa sadar aku berbicara sendiri, sanget keras.

"Arisawa! Sudah kubilang jangan bicara didalam kelas! Berdiri diluar!"

"_Haik_..." jawabku lemas lalu keluar dari kelas diiringi tatapan matanya. Mungkin Kusaka-sensei ini mengerti kalau aku sedang tidak butuh pelajarannya. Paling tidak aku bisa berpikir lebih tenang tanpa bentakannya terus menerus.

Atau _merenung_, mungkin. Yah, entah apa yang akan dikatakan guru-guru yang lewat kalau melihat siswa kelas unggulan berdiri diluar. Namun jika mereka sempat melongok kedalam kelas untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengajar, mungkin mereka hanya akan menggeleng kasihan pada murid tersebut.

Kusaka-sensei yang guru sosial, walaupun sedikit tampan namun galaknya bukan main dan juga agak _paranoid_. Perilaku siswa yang menurut guru lain _wajar_ dilakukan seorang siswa di kelas, bisa dianggapnya sebagai tindakan yang serius dan patut diberi hukuman.

Mungkin seseorang yang sedang berbisik pada temannya untuk meminjam penghapus saat ulangan bisa dituduhnya menyontek dan pasti akan berakhir diluar kelas.

Dan disinilah aku berada. Berdiri di luar kelas, hanya karena bicara dua patah kata. _Guru paranoid_, umpatku dalam hati.

Dari jendela aku melihatnya menjelaskan tentang _circular flow diagram _yang sudah aku pelajari dengan Orihime sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Yah, tidak mengikuti pelajarannya hari ini juga tidak masalah. Jadi, aku tidak perlu membuka kembali buku social-ku dan membacanya malam ini.

Dan, kembali ke persoalan Orihime. Sekarang harus aku apakan dia? Lebih tepatnya 'akan dia apakan aku' sih, tetapi Orihime sekarang sedang dalam keadaan labil.

Mungkin aku memang sedikit berlebihan karena berteriak padanya tadi pagi, tapi kenapa dia semarah itu kepadaku?

Memang aku agak merasa bersalah kalau berkata dia terlihat sangat marah, namun tingkahnya begitu saja berlari meninggalkan kelas sudah sedikit banyak membuat bukti bahwa dia marah padaku, tentu saja.

Ya, _besok_ aku akan meminta maaf padanya.

_

* * *

_**Orihime's POV**

Aku tidak tahu lagi kemana harus pergi saat ini. Belakang sekolah, taman, dan pinggiran sungai sudah aku datangi hanya untuk memperoleh kedamaian. Walaupun disana sangat sepi, tetapi rasanya hujan dalam hatiku masih berlanjut. Mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih baik kalau pulang saja ke apartemen.

Langit sudah gelap, dan kantuk sudah menjalari pelupuk mataku. Perutku juga sudah memberi alarm peringatan untuk segera diisi. Ah, aku akan ke minimarket dulu untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk malam ini.

[-]

Aku berjalan lagi ke minimarket. Tetapi...

Astaga. Dompetku ada didalam tas yang kutinggalkan di kelas.

Dan sekarang, sekali lagi aku menyusuri jalan dengan lunglai. Mungkin aku akan mencari bahan makanan yang tersisa di kulkas. Atau kerumah Tatsuki-chan untuk makan.

Tatsuki-chan, ya. Aku lupa kalau dia marah padaku tadi pagi. Aku bukannya kekanak-kanakan seenaknya bolos sekolah tadi pagi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi bertengkar bahkan sampai ada yang terluka. Aku pun melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kananku.

Jam 9 malam, tidak sopan jika bertamu ke rumah Tatsuki-chan sekarang. Mungkin aku akan meminta maaf padanya _besok_ pagi saja.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenku, siap untuk mencari kunci yang biasanya kutaruh dibawah pot tanaman. Tapi, rasanya ada suara-suara yang kudengar dari balik pintu.

_Pencuri_, itulah hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehku saat mendengar suara itu. Tapi pencuri yang _sangat gaduh_ dirumah korbannya pastilah sedang cari mati.

Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa, aku pun membuka pintu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Orihime-chan..!" sebuah pelukan mendarat di badan Orihime Inoue.

"Bi-bi-bibi Rangiku!" katanya kaget, kemudian melihat siapa saja yang ada di apartemennya saat ini.

Bibirnya menganga.

"P-paman Gin!" serunya senang dan memeluk Gin, yang menyambut pelukan keponakannya dengan hangat.

"Toushiro! Kau sudah besar ya! Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat umurmu masih 9 tahun, kan!" Orihime mengacak rambut Toushiro.

"_Yeah, I'm 12 now_," jawabnya cuek.

"Yachiru-chan!" dipeluknya Yachiru, kemudian matanya bertemu seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Em.. Kenpachi?" katanya setelah sekian lama menebak.

"Ya," orang itu menjawab singkat. Rupanya Kenpachi adalah pengasuh Yachiru dari kecil.

Dan dia melihat ke apartemennya. Masih ada beberapa koper, dan meja ditengah ruangannya sudah dipenuhi banyak makanan.

Dia duduk di depan meja sambil memangku Yachiru.

"Nah, bibi Rangiku kenapa tiba-tiba berkunjung ke sini? Bukannya bibi tinggal di Amerika?"

"_No, no dear!_" jawab Rangiku sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya. "Kami memutuskan akan pindah lagi ke Jepang dan menetap, tapi karena belum ada persiapan jadi kami memutuskan untuk menumpang di rumahmu selama beberapa waktu. Hehe, sementara Gin juga sedang mencari rumah yang lumayan dan kami menunggu perabotan dan mobil kami diantar dari Amerika ke sini. Boleh, sayang?"

"Tentu saja boleh, bibi! Selama apapun boleh!" jawabnya.

"Eh, Orihime-chan," bisik Rangiku pelan ke telinga Orihime. "Dadamu semakin besar, sayang!"

Orihime cuma bisa meringis.

"A.. Ken-chan!" seru Yachiru pelan sambil melepaskan diri dari Orihime dan menuju ke Kenpachi yang sedang makan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak makan Orihime-chan?" tanya Gin, karena sejak tadi melihat Orihime tidak menyentuh makanan siap saji yang kelihatannya masih panas itu.

"Ah! Ya! _Arigato gozaimasu_, paman Gin! _Itadakimasu_!" dia makan dengan lahap. Dia baru sadar bahwa perutnya lapar sekali.

"Eh, tunggu," katanya, berhenti memakan ayam gorengnya. "Kurasa akan lebih enak kalau kita tambahkan dengan sedikit strawberry! Bibi, ada strawberry tidak?" tanyanya kepada Rangiku yang sedang berdebat dengan Toushiro soal sekolah barunya.

"Tidak-pasti mereka mau menerima kelas akselerasi! Ya, _ichigo_? Kurasa sudah kutaruh di kulkas, hehe."

"_Ichigo_, ya," Orihime sedikit murung mendengar nama itu. "Ya, kurasa aku akan makan ayam ini dengan sedikit taburan _ichigo_."

Sementara Rangiku dan Toushiro masih melanjutkan debatnya tentang sekolahnya.

"Yah, baiklah! Kau sekolah di Karakura Gakuen saja! Aku yakin sekolah itu mau menerima kelas akselerasi!" Rangiku menepuk pundak Toushiro, yang masih terlihat tidak puas. Mulutnya sudah membuka, siap melawan.

"_Mom! Many people said that Osaka's high schools are better! Don't you want to-_" namun segera disela oleh Orihime.

"Eh? Karakura Gakuen? Toushiro mau sekolah di SMA?"

"Yah, begitulah. Dia masuk kelas akselerasi karena otaknya yang jenius ini!" Rangiku memeluk Toushiro, sampai kepalanya terjepit buah dada ibunya yang besar.

"Wah, pasti mewarisi otak paman Gin ya!" katanya senang. "Memang kelas berapa?"

"_Still first grade_," jawab Toushiro acuh tak acuh.

"_First grade? Great!_ Toushiro satu angkatan denganku! Sekolah di Karakura Gakuen saja ya!"

"_But, I want to study in Osaka High School_..." jawab Toushiro dingin.

"Shiro, sebaiknya turuti saja kata ibumu," Gin ikut nimbrung. "Karena ada kabar bahwa tempat kerja ayah juga di Karakura."

"_I can take care of myself, daddy. Let me to go to Osaka High School just by myself_!" lagi-lagi Toushiro bersikeras.

"Shiro," kata ayahnya menatap Toushiro penuh arti.

Tidak berdaya dibawah pandangan mematikan dari ayahnya, mau tidak mau dia mengangguk.

"_Okay, I'll do it._"

Terlihat puas, Rangiku memeluk pundak Gin yang sedang duduk dari belakang dan bicara pada Toushiro, "Nah, Shiro! Karena ini di Jepang, pakailah bahasa Jepang ya! Kurasa tinggal selama 5 tahun di Amerika tidak akan membuat bahasa Jepangmu luntur kan, sayang?"

"Ya. Otou-san, ada yang mengetuk pintu," kata Toushiro menunjuk pintu apartemen Orihime.

"Eh, iya. Mungkin itu petugas pemasang telepon, tolong buka pintunya, Rangiku."

Rangiku membuka pintunya. Dan benar saja, dua orang yang memakai seragam layanan telepon rumah bicara kepada Rangiku sebentar.

"Iya. Internetnya juga sekalian dipasang ya. Memang makan waktu berapa lama mas?"

"Yah, paling lama 30 menit mbak."

"Haha.. jangan dipanggil mbak dong mas! Saya sudah bersuami!"

Potongan pembicaraan Rangiku dengan petugas layanan telepon rumah terdengar oleh Orihime.

"Eh? Telepon rumah? Internet?"

"Ya, Orihime-chan. Agar rumahmu lebih nyaman, jadi kami akan pasang jaringan telepon dan internet. Yah, karena aku juga harus mengirim e-mail kepada atasan perusahaanku, jadi mau tidak mau harus memasangnya. Tidak apa-apa Orihime-chan?" kata Gin.

"Ta-tapi, Paman Gin... Tidak ada komputer disini."

Gin yang sekarang menyantap eksrim coklat memberikan senyumnya yang biasa pada keponakannya.

"Komputer? Haha, tenang saja. Kan bisa pakai notebookku, atau Rangiku," Gin berhenti untuk menelan eskrimnya, "Atau pakailah notebookmu sendiri."

Orihime tersentak, "N-notebook? Aku tidak punya, paman!"

"Oooh, tidak, tidak," kali ini senyum yang selalu disunggingkan Gin makin melebar. "Kami menumpang di rumah ini, dan bayarannya anggap saja notebook itu! Tas kecil yang ada di ujung sana itu berisi notebook barumu!"

"Ya, betul!" tiba-tiba Rangiku muncul dan membawa sesuatu yang ada didalam kotak. "Dan ini juga kami berikan agar kau bisa selalu berkomunikasi dengan kami!"

Dia memberikan Orihime kotak tersebut. Ternyata isinya...

"BlackBerry Bold..." bisik Orihime, lalu memberikan kotak itu kembali pada Rangiku. "Tidak, terimakasih bibi. Tapi telepon rumah saja sudah cukup kok!"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang!" sergah Rangiku, memberikan kembali kotak berisi handphone mahal itu kepada Orihime. "Kurasa gadis kelas 1 SMA sudah pantas memakai _smartphone_ ini. Jadi, terimalah!"

"Arigato gozaimasu, paman Gin! Bibi Rangiku!" dia berdiri dan membungkuk sangat rendah kepada Gin dan Rangiku yang kelihatan puas.

"Anak baik," bisik Gin pada Rangiku.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**_Review Responses:_

hina-chan : Hehe, Hime udah seneng kok, yang penting Hina-chan udah review! :D

Shuei samehachi : Makasih pujiannya Shuei-san, ini udah tak update ^o^

ayano646cweety : Salam kenal juga, Hime juga author baru kok!

ruki4062jo : Makasih sarannya, Ruki-san! Hime uda update...

aRaRaNcHa : Makanya Hime bingung ama Ichi-nya Hime, kok cuma mau konsen belajar musti putus? Ichi-nya Hime nih yang salah! / Iya Cha-san, kayaknya dipukul :P

Riztichimaru : Iya, Ruki tinggal serumah ama Ichi, cuman Ruki gak tidur di lemarinya kok! ^^

* * *

_Akhir kata, Hime selaku author meminta maaf kalau ada salah dalam fanfic Hime._

_Dan Hime mohon review-nya, agar Hime bisa bikin fanfic ini jadi lebih baik._


	4. Chapter 4 : One Morning with Him

**Way to Love You**

Rated: T

**Disclaimer: 1. Bleach©Tite Kubo dong pastinya! 2. Toshiba Mini NB250©株式会社東芝 (Kabushiki-gaisha Tōshiba)3. Facebook©Mark Zuckerberg 4. Twilight SagaStephenie Meyer**

Pairing: Grimmhime

Warning: OOC

_"Tidak apa-apa, sayang!" sergah Rangiku, memberikan kembali kotak berisi handphone mahal itu kepada Orihime. "Kurasa gadis kelas 1 SMA sudah pantas memakai smartphone ini. Jadi, terimalah!"_

_"Arigato gozaimasu, paman Gin! Bibi Rangiku!" dia berdiri dan membungkuk sangat rendah kepada Gin dan Rangiku yang kelihatan puas._

_"Anak baik," bisik Gin pada Rangiku._

**Chapter 4 :**** "OSIS Paperworks : One Morning with Him"**

* * *

"Mbak, sudah dipasang semua. Modemnya mau berapa?" kata si petugas layanan telepon kepada Rangiku setelah sekian lama ribut didalam maupun diluar apartemen Orihime.

"Ya? Modemnya tiga aja ya mas," jawab Rangiku.

"Oh. Iya deh mbak."

"Eeeh? Tiga? Bukannya satu saja sudah cukup, bibi?" sahut Orihime.

"Oooh, tidak! Shiro dan Gin dulu sering berebut untuk memakai modem saat harus mengerjakan tugas atau kerjaannya. Jadi kami harus memberikan modem untuk masing-masing. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi bisa buatmu, sayang," kata Rangiku, sementara si petugas keluar dari apartemen dan menuju mobil untuk mengambil modem.

Setelah beberapa saat si petugas masuk lagi dan memberikan tiga kotak kecil ke Rangiku.

"Terimakasih, dan ini tip buat mas," dia memberikan sejumlah uang ke si petugas, yang menunduk tanda hormat kepada Rangiku-kemudian pergi.

"Sekarang kita coba!" seru Gin membuka notebooknya. "Aaah, sudah bisa. Aku harus segera kirim email ke Aizen-sama. Orihime-chan, cobalah notebook barumu."

"Ehm, baiklah," mau tidak mau dia bangkit dan mengambil tas biru kecil yang terletak di dekat tumpukan koper.

"To… shi… ba… mi… ni… NB... 250." ejanya pelan saat membuka notebooknya.

Dia menyambungkannya dengan modem (karena sudah pernah diajari oleh Tatsuki). Karena tidak ada yang terlalu dimengerti Orihime, dia hanya mengutik-utik notebook itu sebentar, kemudian membiarkannya terbuka tanpa apa-apa.

"Eh, rasanya aku sudah mengantuk, Rangiku," sahut Gin kepada Rangiku setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai dilakukan. Memang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Toushiro bahkan sudah bergulung di sofa, dan Yachiru sudah terlelap di pangkuan Kenpachi yang kelihatannya juga sudah tertidur, di karpet.

"Paman dan bibi bisa tidur di kasur, biar nanti aku menggelar futon dibawah!" kata Orihime kepada paman dan bibinya.

"Kami saja yang tidur di futon, sayang! Kau kan tuan rumah, tidurlah di tempat tidurmu!" sergah Rangiku.

"Tidak usah! Futonku kecil dan sempit, jadi tidak muat untuk kalian berdua! Ayo, biar kuantar!" dia menyeret Gin dan Rangiku ke kamarnya.

"Wah, terimakasih ya Hime-chan! Ayo tidur, sayang!" seru Rangiku semangat kepada Gin yang hanya mengangguk lemah, menandakan bahwa memang dia sedang dikuasai oleh kantuk.

"Oyasumi, Orihime-chan!"

**

* * *

Orihime's POV**

"Oyasumi, Orihime-chan!" aku masih bisa samar-samar mendengar suara Paman Gin yang mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadaku.

Ya. Bibi Rangiku dan Paman Gin yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika, menginap di rumahku. Oh, tidak, tidak! Mereka tidak tinggal berdua! Mereka membawa Toushiro Ichimaru, anak pertama mereka, yang berarti sepupuku. Walaupun umurnya masih belia yaitu 12 tahun-memiliki kecerdasan diluar anak sebayanya.

Kemudian Yachiru Ichimaru, sepupuku juga yang merupakan anak kedua dari Bibi dan Paman. Yachiru aku akui adalah anak yang unik. Bibi pernah cerita saat umurnya masih satu tahun lebih, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan kemudian pulang dengan diantar oleh seorang laki-laki yang berperawakan menyeramkan dan juga sangat tinggi, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Namun karena Yachiru menolak melepaskan genggamannya dari punggung Ken-chan-begitu dia memanggilnya-terpaksa Kenpachi harus menginap di rumahnya malam itu. Setelah berbicara serius dengan Paman Gin, Kenpachi bersedia menjadi pengasuh Yachiru-tanpa digaji.

Hehe, tanpa digaji! Itu karena Kenpachi tinggal sebatang kara, dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang lengkap, menurutnya, sudah lebih dari sekedar menerima gaji.

Begitulah yang dikatakan Bibi Rangiku padaku.

Bibi Rangiku adalah sepupu dari Sora nii-chan. Dulu namanya Rangiku Matsumoto. Bibi punya selera makan yang sama denganku! Namun, katanya sejak menikah dengan Paman Gin, dia tidak tega melihat wajah kurus Paman tampak lebih kurus karena lebih memilih mencari alasan "Sudah makan diluar" atau "Ditraktir teman kantor" daripada makan makanan buatan Bibi yang sebenarnya enak itu.

Enak bagi kami berdua, ya. Hihihi. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengikuti kursus masak dan berusaha memasak pada jalur yang dianggap orang lain yang menikmati masakannya, bisa disebut makanan yang rasanya 'normal'.

Sedangkan paman Gin Ichimaru, adalah suami Bibi Rangiku yang sangat ramah. Aku menyukai wajahnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang khas, sedikit mirip rubah. Namun aku pernah melihat beberapa tatapannya kepada orang yang mencoba menggoda Bibi saat kami jalan-jalan dulu-atau yang baru saja terjadi-Toushiro yang keras kepala-sangat menyesakkan. Tapi, selebihnya, baik kok. Oh iya, Paman Gin juga bisa dibilang 'kaya' atau 'tajir' atau 'mapan' karena pekerjaannya di Perusahaan Hueco Mundo, yaitu perusahaan raksasa yang didirikan oleh Sousuka Aizen atau entah siapa itu-menjabat sebagai Vice President. Vice President yang bisa mengatur tempat pekerjaannya, atau waktu kerjanya kapan saja dan dimana saja. Karena itulah Paman Gin bisa santai berpindah-pindah tempat kerja tanpa takut di-PHK atau terkena dampak buruk ekonomi lainnya. **(A/N: Nama Sousuke Aizen sengaja dibuat typo karena ketidaktahuan Orihime)**

Yah, sejauh itulah yang bisa aku ketahui tentang keluarga Ichimaru yang unik ini. Seunik apapun, aku tetap menyukai keluarga ini.

Dan juga, untuk yang pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki keluarga.

Sekarang kembali ke diriku sendiri. Yah, sebuah smartphone dan notebook-entah mengapa bisa aku miliki sekarang. Aku tidak pernah punya angan-angan untuk memiliki barang-barang mewah ini, namun, mau bagaimana lagi, aku telah memilikinya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

Aku membuka kotak berisi BlackBerry itu dan mendapati sebuah benda yang besar, untuk ukuran handphone, dengan tombol QWERTY (sepertinya namanya begitu saat aku membaca buku ICT) dan layarnya lebar. Besar dan Berat. Aku mengambil handphone lamaku dan mengambil simcardnya kemudian memasangkannya ke BlackBerry itu. Untung saja aku tidak memasukkan handphone itu ke tas, karena pasti akan tertinggal.

"Hum... Dicas dulu saja," gumamku pelan sambil mengambil charger dari kotak itu lagi. Tapi kulihat-ada sms.

Lagi-lagi dari Ggio. Yah, sms ini tidak mungkin membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih buruk-jadi kubaca saja daripada besok dia mengamuk.

_Orihime... Kenapa ngeloyor pergi begitu aja!_

_Kita kan rapat OSIS! Besok pagi ada kerjaan buatmu, ambil diruang OSIS ya... hehe XD_

_Selesaikan sebelum istirahat, jadi datanglah pagi-pagi-akan ada seseorang yang menemanimu!_

_Salam sayang dari Grimmjow :P_

Aku betul-betul lupa hari ini ada rapat OSIS. Dan karena tidak mengadirinya, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini pagi-pagi dan sendiri? Baikalh, aku toh sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Tapi, kata Ggio akan ada yang menemani, mungkin begitu aku menelepon dia dan bertanya jawabannya pasti seperti itu!

"Temanmu ada di sebelahmu... Menunggu untuk menghisap darahmu!" aku menirukan gaya bicara Ggio yang sok mencekam, saat aku harus menyelesaikan tugas OSIS dipagi hari juga.

Yah, tidak apa-apa sih kalau mereka penghisap darah. Semoga saja Alice atau Edward.

**_~Way to Love You~_**

_"Ggio, mana sih teman yang kaubilang mau menemani?"_

_"Temanmu ada di sebelahmu... Menunggu untuk menghisap darahmu!"_

_Telepon itu terjatuh. Di sudut ruangan berdiri seorang cowok-tampan, tinggi, dan sedikit pucat. Sedang tersenyum pada gadis berambut cokelat yang baru menjatuhkan telepon genggam._

_"Orihime... Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari kami?"_

_Gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit terperanjat, namun mengatakan hal yang mantap dari bibirnya._

_"Ya-aku mau,"_

_"Bersiaplah..." kata cowok itu, bergerak bangat cepat dan mulai mendekati leher gadis itu. "Ini akan sangat sakit..."_

Eh! Apaan sih aku ini! Kenapa malah menghayal yang tidak jelas! Sudah sudah sudah!

Dan kemudian aku sekali lagi mematung didepan notebook mungil berwarna biru langit yang masih kubiarkan menyala, yang entah mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"_Sora nii-chan_..."

Tok Tok Tok! Pintu rumahku diketuk. Aku sekilas memandang jam dinding, dan mendapati bahwa jarum telah menunjukkan angka 11-yang berarti sudah diluar norma kesopanan seseorang untuk bertamu.

Tok Tok Tok! Lagi-lagi pintu itu diketuk. Mau tidak mau, harus kubukakakan, meskipun aku berharap kalau ternyata si Tamu salah alamat dan punya cukup alasan untuk bertamu ke rumah seorang manusia normal, selarut ini. Yah, itupun kalau yang ingin dikunjunginya adalah manusia. Bagaimana kalau dia vampir yang memangsa orang yang masih terjaga pada jam segini?

Aku menertawkan diriku sendiri, _mana mungkin ada vampir yang mau memangsa harus mengetuk pintu korbannya terlebih dahulu? Bodoh..._

Pintu kubuka-dan aku melihat sosok orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Orang yang selalu membela aku apapun resikonya. Sekian lama kami bertatapan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

Sudah gelap. Aku melirik jam beker yang terpasang di meja kamarku, dan angka digitalnya menuliskan 10.15 p.m.

Dengan langkah lunglai aku memakai jaketku dan keluar dari kamar.

"Okaa-san, aku mau pergi," kataku kepada Okaa-san, yang nampak heran.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Ini kerjaannya Ggio. Dia mengadakan acara 'Uji Nyali Musim Semi' untuk kelas kami, tempatnya di _kuburan_ di kelurahan sebelah," aku dengan mudahnya berbohong kepada Okaa-san tentang acara 'Uji Nyali Musim Semi' itu karena pernah mendengar Ggio membicarakannya.

"Ya, baiklah. Kira-kira pulangnya jam berapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Entah apa yang akan disiapkan oleh si Ggio, jadi tidak tahu memakan waktu berapa lama. Jadi jangan kunci pintunya kalau sudah tidur. Aku pergi ya Okaa-san."

Lalu aku menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang sudah terlihat sepi dan gelap. Rumah-rumah juga sudah terlihat mematikan lampu. Satu-satunya bangunan yang masih terang benderang adalah minimarket 24 jam. Aku menuju minimarket itu dan membeli satu bungkus onigiri, kemudian duduk di ayunan di taman.

Aku memakan onigiri itu, walau sebenarnya perutku masih merasa kenyang karena makan malam. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali keluar rumah dan merasakan udara malam. Dan entah mengapa juga aku membawa tas sekolah Orihime secara tidak sadar. Aku memakan lagi onigiri-ku.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Mengunjungi apartemen Orihime untuk mengembalikan tasnya? Oh, sungguh tidak sopan bertamu ke rumahnya jam segini. Kalau aku pulang sekarang, Okaa-san pasti akan tahu kalau aku berbohong.

Jadi aku duduk sendirian di ayunan itu. Mungkin sekitar satu jam. Lalu aku berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana, ya, meskipun tidak sopan namun rasanya ada yang memanggilku untuk pergi kesana.

Kakiku menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang sudah sangat kukenal. Suasanya sepi, dan gelap. Kadang-kadang ada bunyi berkeresek, tidak tahu apa yang membuat bunyi itu. Dan akhirnya aku sampai. Aku lihat semua lampunya sudah dimatikan. Sedikit berharap agar tidak dibukakan, aku mengetuk pintunya.

Pintu kuketuk tiga kali, dan aku berhenti untuk mendengarkan apakah ada gerakan dari dalam situ. Tidak ada suara apapun, batinku.

Sekali lagi aku mengetuk pintunya. Dan aku berhenti untuk mendengarkan _sekali lagi_. Dan kagetnya, pintu itu terbuka, dan dia berdiri di depannya, memandang dengan heran.

Begitu mata _hazelnut_ku bertemu dengan mata abu-abunya, atmosfer rasanya langsung berubah menjadi sedingin es. **_(A/N: Makasih banyak buat Hyourinmarunya Hitsugaya-taichou yang udah mau jadi sponsor)_**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime mnghambur kedalam pelukan Tatsuki, sambil menangis. Ya, menangis.

"Maaf..." mereke berdua berkata bersamaan.

Tatsuki membelai lembut punggung Orihime.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan darimu, Orihime. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf."

"..."

"Yasudah. Ini tasmu," dia memberikan tas Orihime yang tertinggal padanya, dan melongok ke dalam apartemennya.

"Hei? Apa-apaan ini?" dia menghambur masuk kedalamnya. "Koper? Dan..."

Mata Tatsuki membelalak.

"Notebook? BlackBerry? Apa kau baru saja kedatangan Dewi Fortuna yang lagi mabuk lalu memberikan kau rejeki sebanyak ini?"

"Hehe," Orihime meringis tanpa dosa. "Bibi Rangiku dan Paman Gin baru datang dari Amerika, jadi mereka memberi semua ini. Dan jangan berisik."

Dia menunjuk Toushiro, Yachiru dan Kenpachi yang sedang tidur. Tapi Tatsuki sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia sekarang sedang mengutak-utik BlackBerry Orihime, atau lebih tepatnya mengaguminya.

"Woow... Keren... Dan Notebook ini! Canggih! Bibi dan Pamanmu baik sekali ya, hihihi."

"Hehe," lagi-lagi cuma bisa meringis, Orihime duduk di sebelah Tatsuki yang sedang melihat-lihat notebook.

"Modemnya! Ini modem yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana, Orihime! Oiya, kau tidak punya facebook kan? Sini biar aku buatkan," kata Tatsuki.

"Facebook? Boleh! Pakai saja email yang kaubuatkan, Tatsuki-chan." kata Orihime.

"Um... Mau pakai nickname apa?" tanya Tatsuki, yang rupanya sudah ada di jendela facebook.

"Sini," dia mengambil alih notebook dari Tatsuki, dan mengetik nama 'Orihime Alice Cullen'

" 'Orihime Alice Cullen'? Betapa kau menyukai Alice di Twilight Saga... " desah Tatsuki pasrah.

"Hehe, habisnya keren!"

"Keren mana sama Grimmjow?" sindir Tatsuki.

"Tentu Alice! Grimmjow siapa, Alice siapa... langit dan bumi! Grimmjow tuh orang biasa! Alice kan vampire Cullen, keren lagi! Biarin tuh dia gigit si Grimmjow! Ah! Paling dia gak mau karena darah Grimmjow gak enak!" sembur Orihime pada Tatsuki, yang agak sedikit mengkeret.

"Yah, terserah deh. Lanjutin lagi tuh daftarnya."

"Hehehe..."

**_~Way to Love You~_**

"Nah, sekarang add aku. Nih nick-nya," kata Tatsuki begitu facebook Orihime sudah berhasil dibuat.

" 'Tatsuki Karate-Master Arisawa'... Haha, nama Tatsuki-chan lucu," gumam Orihime.

"Yasudah, aku mau pulang," kata Tatsuki melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka 12. "Ja ne..."

"Ja ne, Tatsuki-chan!"

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

Tatsuki-chan pulang, dan ini sudah jam 12 malam. Tapi rasanya aku tidak mengantuk sedikitpun.

Mataku kembali menyusuri halaman facebook yang baru saja kujelajahi. Aku tahu, kalau seluruh sekolah sedang senang-senangnya membuka facebook. Untuk melihat siapa saja yang sudah bergabung di dalamnya, aku membuka Profil facebook Tatsuki.

_1.076 friends_ View All_

Aku meng-klik _View All_, dan sebuah nama menarik perhatianku.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

"Ah..." desahku, dan membuka Profilnya.

****** Kurosaki **Ichigo__Add as Friend_

__

Info_Photos_Videos_My BFFs

________________

Kurosaki only shares some of his Profile information with everyone. If you know Kurosaki, send his a message or add his as a friend.

"Oooh, baiklah kalau itu maumu," aku menggumam tidak jelas dan menambahkan dia sebagai teman.

Ada satu nama lagi yang menarik perhatianku-namun ini agak aneh sih, aku agak malu mengakuinya.

Tapi aku toh membuka Profilnya juga.

**_ Grimmjow Devill Yoichi__**_Add as Friend_

_Info_Photos_Videos_

________________

Grimmjow only shares some of his Profile information with everyone. If you know Grimmjow, send his a message or add his as a friend.

Yah, sedikit sangsi, aku juga menambahkan dia sebagai teman.

Lama sekali rasanya aku membuka-buka halaman dan Profil _user _lain. Semakin dalam pula aku mengetahui bahwa _semua_ siswa dikelasku sudah memiliki facebook. Bahkan Nemu-siswa yang paling pendiam dikelas juga memiliki facebook. Sepertinya hanya aku yang gagap teknologi dikelas nih, hihihi.

Mematikan notebookku dan mencabut modemnya. Jam dua pagi, tidak kusangka.

Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar mengantuk. BlackBerry baruku-baterainya sudah penuh. Aku membawanya ke kamarku dan menggelar futon dilantai. Sejenak, aku melihat Bibi Rangiku dan Paman Gin tidur. Bibir Paman Gin menempel ke dahi atas Bibi Rangiku-mesra sekali. Wajah mereka juga terlihat damai, mengisyaratkan bahwa hari-hari mereka diisi dengan kebahagiaan dan cinta, bersama anak-anak mereka.

Entah siapa yang akan memberikan aku kenyamanan seperti itu. Yah, _suamiku_?

_Siapa suamiku?_

Bodoh!

Terlalu cepat untuk memikirkannya!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Orihime-chan."

"..."

"Orihime-chan."

"..."

"ORIHIME-CHAAAN!"

"A-A-APAAA!" gadis bermata abu-abu itu langsung terduduk bangun dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan apartemen yang sangat disayanginya. Namun yang ditemukannya adalah wajah sepupunya yang sangat dekat.

"T-toushiro! Kenapa membangunkanku?" Orihime bertanya, walaupun masih dalam keadaan 'setengah sadar'.

"Lihat saja sudah jam berapa," geramnya kesal, melirik ke jam dinding.

Orihime melongok sepenuhnya ke jam dinding yang bertengger di tembok apartemennya. Dan jam menunjukkan...

"Jam enam tiga puluh! Kerjaan OSIS-KU!" dia langsung melonjak ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, meninggalkan Toushiro yang agak _shock._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi, dan kepala Orihime muncul dari baliknya, "Makasih sudah bangunin aku, Toushiro!"

BLAM. Pintu ditutup lagi dengan kasar.

"Mmm..." gumam Toushiro mengiyakan, lalu pergi keluar kamar dengan sikap _cool_.

**_~Way to Love You~_**

"Bibi! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" kata Orihime, yang sedang memakai kaus kaki kepada bibinya yang sedang memasak.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" sahut Gin, yang sedang memangku Yachiru.

"Tidak apa-apa paman! Aku bisa sarapan di kantin!"

Secepat kilat dia sudah sampai di sekolah, yang untung masih sepi. Dan sudah tentu, tujuan utamanya.

Ruang OSIS.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

GGIO VEGA! Kalau saja otakku sedikit lebih pintar, aku pasti akan membuatmu terkurung juga diruang aneh ini! Mengambil paperwork-mu yang ketinggalan? Oh, sungguh ironis. Mengadakan permainan adu menghitung? Kau betul-betul tahu kelemahanku.

Dan disinilah aku; di ruang OSIS, mencari paperworks-nya si Ggio sialan itu. Tch, kalau ingat aku harus menembak si Toska itu jika menolak, lebih baik disini deh.

"Aaah! Sampai juga! Aku harus selesai sebelum ra-!"

Aku mendongak. Melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sedang terengah-engah dan kelihatan habis berlari jarak jauh itu terdiam seperti patung begitu melihatku.

GGIO VEGA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hening. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali engahan nafas gadis itu. Ya, Orihime Inoue.

"Kau..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan, membentuk harmoni antara suara sopran dan bass.

"Grimmjow-kun," kata Orihime tanpa beban.

"Onna," kata Grimmjow juga.

Seakan hanya bertemu seorang rekan kerja di ruang yang sama, Orihime langsung melesat masuk menuju meja bendahara umum, menutup pintu ruang OSIS dan menghadapi paperworks yang lumayan 'bertumpuk'. Dia mengeluarkan alat tulis dan mulai bekerja.

"Hei, onna," sahut Grimmjow pada Orihime. "Tahu tidak dimana paperworks tentang lomba ditaruh sama Ggio?"

"Cari aja dimejanya Ggio, pasti gak akan nyasar," jawab Orihime, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari kertas dan terus menulis.

"Oh. Arigato," kemudian Grimmjow menuju ke meja Ggio-tapi aneh, paperworks itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Lalu dia mencari ke meja ketua, wakil ketua, bahkan sampai lemari arsip. Tapi hasilnya...

Nihil!

"Grimmjow-kun," kata Orihime melihat Grimmjow sudah mirip dengan pencuri yang agak 'bodoh'. "Paperworks itu tidak mungkin jauh-jauh dari meja Ggio, mana mungkin dia membawanya sampai ke toilet."

Ternyata Grimmjow juga mencoba mencari paperworks itu ke toilet.

Sedikit merasa malu, Grimmjow kembali ke meja Ggio. Dan kini duduk di atasnya dan menatap Orihime dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kalau begitu, dimana paperworks-nya?"

"Yah, mungkin di laci?" kata Orihime santai, walaupun tanpa mendongak dari paperwoksnya- menunjuk laci meja Ggio yang dia yakin belum diperiksa Grimmjow.

"Oh. Aku tidak melihatnya, maaf," sahutnya sambil lalu, kemudian membongkar laci itu.

Orihime tertawa kecil, tangannya masih menari lincah di atas kertas-kertas.

**_~Way to Love You~_**

"Grimmjow-kun," sahutnya, mengernyit pada satu lembar kertas.

"Hm?" terdengar respons samar-samar dari Grimmjow, yang masih tenggelam pada laci meja Ggio.

"Kenapa dengan peserta lomba kelas 1-6? Kekurangan satu orang," Orihime menuding kertas yang tidak bersalah dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Oh," Grimmjow ber-ooh ria. "Masukkan saja nama Chihiro Ogawa."

"Chi.. hi.. ro... O... ga... wa.." eja Orihime saat menulis. "Kenapa sih registrasi kelasmu sering bermasalah?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu sih?"

"Aaah, tidak tahu lah."

"Dasar."

"Hehe. Hei."

"Mmh?"

"Apa gosip itu benar?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh."

"Kau putus dengan Kurosaki?"

Orihime berhenti menulis.

"Ya. Tahu darimana kau?"

"Insiden pemukulan itu sudah menyebar luas, tahu tidak."

"Oh."

Dia memaksakan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, dan sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya tidak kekluar. Namun airmatanya kin menetes di kertas administrasi kelas 3-8

"Hei, hei. Kau menangis, onna?" Grimmjow mulai sedikit panik melihat Orihime yang sedang menyeka airmatanya.

"_No problem,_" sahut Orihime. "Mataku cuma _keculek._"

"Baguslah. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Grimmjow yang entah mengapa-sekarang menghilang dibalik kursi Ggio.

"Ya. Sudah selesai. Aku duluan ya, Grimmjow-kun!" seru Orihime sambil mengemasi alat tulisnya.

"Nah! Ini dia!" Grimmjow menjerit kesenangan, akhirnya menemukan paperworks Ggio, yang entah mengapa bisa ada di bawah kursi. "Mau keluar bareng aja? Kayaknya diluar udah mulai rame, tuh."

"Iya. Eh..." Orihime memutar-mutar kenop pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Grimmjow-kun... PINTUNYA TERKUNCI!"

"APA?" Grimmjow keras, lalu menghampiri Orihime dan pintu, kemudian mengambil alih memutar kenop.

"Ukh. Tolong teleponkan Ggio dong. Tiga menit lagi sudah bel nih," kata Grimmjow sambil tetap memutar-mutar kenop.

Orihime menelepon Ggio.

"Nomornya sibuk," kata Orihime lesu saat sudah menelepon lima kali dan tidak ada respon yang berarti.

"Ggio sialan. Pasti dia yang mengunci _kita_ disini," kata Grimmjow penuh dengan nada sarkatis.

Teng tong teng tong... teng tong teng tong... Bunyi bel bergema diseluruh sekolah, memberi peringatan untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas.

"Onna! Kita lompat dari jendela!" seru Grimmjow menghampiri jendela.

"Tapi.. ini kan lantai dua!" seru Orihime juga, dengan nada protes.

"Aku lompat duluan! Kau nanti kutangkap!" kata Grimmjow tidak sabar, menarik tangan Orihime sekaligus pemilik tangannya makin dekat ke jendela.

_Tangannya hangat sekali..._ pikir Orihime, namun segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. "A-apa? Baiklah, tapi..."

Tapi Grimmjow sudah bertengger di jendela, siap melompat.

"Apa Grimmjow-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa! Nanti kalau mau loncat, aku beri aba-aba dulu!" seru Grimmjow, langsung melompat.

Orihime memekik kecil, dan melihat Grimmjow sudah ada di daratan dengan selamat.

"Onna! Cepat naik!" teriak Grimmjow tidak sabar dari bawah.

Dengan gugup, Orihime naik ke jendela.

"Aku hitung! Pada hitungan ketiga.. LOMPAT!"

"I-IYA!" teriak Orihime gugup.

"SATU.. DUA... LOMPAT!"

_Ya Kami-sama..._ desah Orihime dalam hati, lalu melompat pasrah dari lantai dua.

Pluk!

Orihime mendarat luwes di dalam pelukan Grimmjow. Rona merah muncul dari kedua pipi mereka. Untuk beberapa lama mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi itu, namun ketika tersadar Orihime cepat-cepat tutun dari pelukan Grimmjow.

"Eh.. arigato gozaimasu ya, Grimmjow-kun!" dia membungkuk pada Grimmjow dan segera berlari ke kelas.

_**~Way to Love You~**_

"_Hihihi... Lumayan buat hotnews di mading..._"_ bisik seseorang dibalik keremangan pohon, membawa kamera._

_"Hei. Ayo masuk kelas!"_

_"Iya!"_

.

_._

**_To Be Continued_**

_

* * *

_Hime: Hehe, gimana chapter 4-nya? Ancur ya? Hehe, Hime lagi kosong nih, apalagi sebentar lagi udah masuk sekolah, setres! Belum lagi ada sedikit problem dari 'pairing' di fb, jadi harus meledak-ledak disana, memalukan /.

Grimmjow: Woi. Kenapa gue bego banget sih disitu?

Hime: Kenyataannya kan. *PLAAAK!*

Orihime: Eh, eh. *narik lengan baju Hime* Yang ngunci kami siapa?

Hime: Kalo dikasihtau kan nggak seru ceritanya.

Grimmjow: Ggio ya? Yakan? Yakan?

Ggio: *salah tingkah* Apaan sih sebut-sebut nama gue!

GrimmHime: Hmm... kamu kan yang ngunci?

Ggio: Gak! Bukan aku!

Hime: Ya udah. Sekarang kita jawab aja review-review dari para readers, ok!

Shuei samehachi : Yup, ini udah diupdate kok ^.^

aRaRaNcHa : Emang sengaja Hime buat baik disini. Hehe. Ini updatenya :P

ruki4062jo : Haha, ini updatenya :D

: Haha, makasih Hina-chan. Kadang-kadang iri bisa buat kita berjuang lebih keras, lho.

ayano646cweety : Iya tuh, Tatsuki... Sabar ya... Tapi Tatsuki ama Orihime udah baikan kok, hehe.

Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez : Ini udah ada GrimmHime kok :D. Oh iya, yang susumu-susumu itu ceritanya Rukia salah lirik. Jadi suzume jadi susumu.

Riztichimaru : Grimm udah muncul di chapter ini kok, walaupun keadaannya memprihatinkan (?).

.

.

* * *

_Akhir kata, Hime selaku author meminta maaf kalau ada salah dalam fanfic Hime._

_Dan Hime mohon review-nya, agar Hime bisa bikin fanfic ini jadi lebih baik._


	5. Chapter 5 : The Pendant,Sora in His Eyes

**Way to Love You**

Rated: T

Disclaimer: 1. Bleach © Tite Kubo

2. Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg

3. BlackBerry © Research In Motion Limited (RIM)

Pairing: Grimmhime

Warning: OOC

"_Hihihi... Lumayan buat hotnews di mading..._"_ bisik seseorang dibalik keremangan pohon, membawa kamera._

_"Hei. Ayo masuk kelas!"_

_"Iya!"_

**Chapter 5 : The Pendant, _Sora_ in His Eyes**

**

* * *

****Orihime's POV**

_Sesuatu... yang ada padanya..._

_Tak bisa kutemukan..._

_._

_._

"Orihime! Kenapa telat!" bisik Tatsuki-chan padaku begitu aku masuk ke kelas matematika dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh Unahana-sensei, guru favoritku.

"Aku terkunci diruang OSIS!" balasku sambil menatap Ggio dengan sinis. Tapi yang membuatku jengel, Ggio yang juga terengah-engah tidak memberikan respons sekecil apapun.

"Kenapa bisa... dan kenapa tatapanmu pada Ggio seperti—"

"Sst... istirahat saja ya, jangan sampai Unohana sensei memberi kita 'hadiah'!" bisikku segera menyela Tatsuki-chan, karena Unohana-sensei jika sudah marah akan memberi senyum _death glare_ yang bisa membuat mulut berbusa.

**_~Way to Love You~_**

"Ggio! Maumu apa sih!" aku langsung mengamuk pada Ggio, yang sedang _cangkru'an_ dengan geng-nya dibawah pohon. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Grimmjow-kun disana.

Haah... Kalau ada Grimmjow-kun mungkin Ggio bisa agak terpojokkan!

"Apaa?" jawabnya malas-malasan. Mata keemasannya yang senantiasa mengingatkan aku dengan mata para Cullens itu menatapku, terlihat 'suci'. Padahal sudah berapa puluh sih mantan-mantannya? Banyak!

"Mengunci ruang OSIS! Dan omong kosong tentang Hiruma bla.. bla.. bla..." aku mengoceh panjang lebar padanya—eh, lebih mirip mengomel, sih. Aku OOC banget ya, hihihi.

Ggio memasang muka tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu, dia pasti tahu _segalanya_. Yah—setidaknya insiden penguncian itu, yang membuatku harus lompat dari lantai dua.

"Mengunci ruang OSIS? Maksudmu kau terkunci berdua dengan si Grimm? Ooh.. roman—"

"Hei, hei. Itu kan bukan _mauku_, Ggio bodoh. Kalau sampai istirahat kami terkunci di ruang OSIS bagaimana?" bayangan aku dan Grimmjow-kun yang tinggal berdua di ruang OSIS sampai malam mulai tercipta... Kemudian pintu dibuka dari luar dan masuklah sesosok gadis kecil memakai seragam sekolah... _Hanako_... Lalu dari televisi ruang OSIS keluar _Sadako_... Dan dari lantai muncul... makhluk putih yang mirip_ guling_? Makhluk itu kemudian menyerang kami berdua.. menghisap darah...

Aaaakkhh...

"Orihime, woi! Orihime, masih di daratan kan?" suara dan guncangan Ggio membuatku ditarik kembali ke dunia fana.

"Katanya mau marah?" katanya dengan nada menuduh.

Aku membuang muka. "Tidak jadi. Kau mengacaukan _mood _marah-ku sih."

"Mood mengkhayal, kali! Dasar cewek dungu! Aneh!" sorak Jiruga-kun, yang membuat airmataku hampir tumpah.

"Nnoi, nggak usah gitu kenapa sih! Orihime, ke kantin sebentar yuk. Aku mau ngomongin tugas OSIS nih," aku merasakan badaku digiring oleh Ggio ke kantin, tempat Tatsuki-chan dan yang lain sedang makan.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, sementara aku di sebelah Tatsuki yang sedang menikmati ramen ukuran mini-nya.

"Kenapa sih Jiruga-kun membenciku? Apa salahku? Apa pernah aku menyakitinya atau mengoloknya atau menghinanya?" semburku padanya. Kini mata keemasannya bersinar khawatir. Aku bisa merasakan Tatsuki bergerak tidak nyaman disebelahku. Aku memang tak yakin sih, apakah dua sahabatku ini bisa menghilangkan rasa benci Jiruga-kun padaku.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Nnoi," kata Ggio, tapi lebih mirip intonasi kalimat "Terima saja takdirmu."

Meyedihkan, ya? Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba dibenci oleh orang yang tidak aku kenal dekat. Apa sih salahku? Apa aku pernah menginjak kakinya hingga patah atau semacamnya? Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkan semua ini bisa membuat kepala meledak, dan ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir konyol di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Berlebihan. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan berusaha membenahi diri lagi. Tapi, _apa yang harus dibenahi? _Ooh, ini sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

_Aku harus mencari..._

_Serpihan teka-teki yang membingungkan ini..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Orihime!" Ggio sudah memanggil nama gadis itu berkali-kali, namun mata gadis berambut coklat itu masih menatap dengan kosong. _Of course_, melamun.

Tatsuki cuma bisa menggeleng heran melihat Ggio.

"Kaya nggak kenal aja sama Orihime. Bawakan dia makanan, dan selesailah masalah."

**~Way to Love You~**

Mata Tatsuki Arisawa membelalak saat melihat apa yang dibawa Ggio setelah menghilang beberapa (belas) menit: Kue _BlackForest_, nasi goreng, es krim dan ramen ukuran super.

"Hei, itu nggak kaudapat dari kantin kan?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. "Kau tidak mencuri atau apa kan—"

"Memangnya aku _harus_ mencuri?" Ggio merasa terhina, dan menaruh _semua_ itu didepan Orihime yang beberapa saat kemudian langsung sadar.

"Waah... Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu dari Ggio, katanya lagi banyak duit," sahut Tatsuki, kali ini mengambil rubik 4 x 4 dari tasnya dan mulai memainkan—dengan canggung.

Ggio yang bengong, begitu melihat Tatsuki yang tidak tahu main langsung merebut rubik itu.

"Nih, tak ajarin. Kasian aku," candanya.

Sementara Ggio dan Tatsuki sedang melakukan tutor rubik, kembali lagi ke Orihime yang—ya ampun—sedang menghabiskan gigitan terakhir BlackForest-nya.

Ya, yang terakhir. Semuanya sudah habis tidak tersisa. Tentu saja, Orihime kan tidak sarapan. _**(A/N: Tapi nggak harus menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu dengan kecepatan beruang kan?)**_

Lalu dia memasuki dunia 'lamunan' nya kembali. Memasuki khayalan yang tidak jelas, yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Eh eh," kata Ggio pada Tatsuki. "Grimm."

"Oke," Tatsuki mengedikkan mata, lalu menyodok siku Orihime sambil berbisik. "Cowokmu!"

Berhasil. Orihime mendongak dengan tatapan membulat. "Eeh? Cowok?"

"Grimm!" Ggio berteriak memanggil nama yang bersangkutan, yang sama mudahnya ditipu seperti Orihime.

"Orihime salam!"

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"Orihime salam!"

Bwaah. Apa-apaan ini? Lagi-lagi...

Dia.

Grimmjow-kun

Mataku bertatapan dengan matanya. Entahlah, ada yang membuat sesuatu yang berat jatuh dengan keras di perutku yang kenyang. Aneh, tapi mata _sapphire_ itu...

.

.

_Apa yang ada dibaliknya?_

_

* * *

_**Normal POV**

Grimmjow cuma bisa memandang Ggio dengan dingin sambil berteriak, "Aku di pohon dengan teman-teman!"

Meringis, Ggio dan Tatsuki meneruskan tutor rubiknya. Kembali membiarkan Orihime tenggelam dalam dunia khayalannya.

**~Way to Love You~**

"Himeee..." pelukan erat dan menyesakkan tiba-tiba mendarat di badan indah Orihime Inoue yang sedang melamun.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chizuru Honsou, sang _Queen of Yuri_ di Karakura Gakuen. Menempati kelas 1-1-anehnya-dan paling suka menggoda Orihime. Bahkan hampir nekat membawa kabur Orihime saat Tatsuki 'lengah'. Sebenarnya penampilannya cukup manis, namun tingkah dan cara bicaranya itu—mampu membuat cewek atau cowok yang bertemu dengannya jadi merinding.

Orihime cuma bisa melontarkan kata-kata "Eh" atau "Iya" atau hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. Karena dia pernah berkata "Maksudnya?" kepada Chizuru dan akhirnya dia diberitahu panjang-lebar oleh Chizuru tentang—yah, hal-hal yang berbau ke-_yuri_-an. Dan sudah pasti itu membuat bulu kuduk Orihime berdiri tidak nyaman. Sejak itu dia memutuskan untuk memberikan Chizuru satu-dua patah kata—tak lebih.

"Kenapa Hime-ku murung sekali hari ini..." dia merayu Orihime, dan Tatsuki yang sedang mengikuti tutor rubik gratis dari Ggio masih sempat memberinya _death glare_. Betul-betul _death_. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan nafsu Chizuru untuk menggoda Orihime.

Chizuru mulai mengelus-elus rambut Orihime.

"Hime, tahu tidak, hari ini kau sangat cantik lho."

"Eh, hehe," tuh kan, cengengesan.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa kok pergi bersamaku ke hotel siang ini! Mungkin bisa menghilangkan kesedihanmu karena si Kurosaki menyebalkan itu. Kau akan mendapatkan belaian 24 jam non-stop!" kini dia menggelayuti badan Orihime, membuatnya semakin begidik.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" tendangan milik Tatsuki mendarat sukses di perut Chizuru.

"Kau jangan merusak kebahagiaanku dengan Hime!" protes Chizuru setelah berusaha bangkit dari kubur (?).

"Grrr..." mereka saling bertatapan dengan sadis, siap menyerang satu sama lain.

Teng tong teng tong... teng tong teng tong... Jeritan bel dapat melerai pertengakaran ini; walaupun sebenarnya tidak: Tatsuki yang akan melanjutkan tutor rubik dengan Ggio siang nanti masih menyeret Orihime ke kelas sambil terus mengawasi Chizuru saat menuju ke kelas fisika.

Di kelas fisika, Kyouraku-sensei sudah duduk manis menunggu para murid-muridnya yang tersayang. Tempat duduk sudah banyak terisi.

Kyouraku-sensei memberikan senyumannya yang membuat Orihime takut. Memang Kyouraku itu guru yang baik dan ramah, tapi tidak tahu kenapa Orihime takut padanya. _**(A/N: Hehe, ini Hime tulis karena Hime takut sama guru fisika Hime. Yang walaupun baik dan murah senyum, Hime takuuutt .. Maaf ya Pak Seti***n... xD. Oh iya, satu lagi. Di Karakura Gakuen misalkan aja menerapkan sistem moving class :D)**_

Tatsuki mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Granz-kun, dan satu-satunya tempat duduk yang masih tersisa untuk Orihime adalah disitu.

Karena takut Kyouraku-sensei akan bertindak lebih jauh (?) padanya, mau tidak mau Orihime duduk juga ditempat itu. Tempat yang biasa ditempatinya saat masih berpacaran dengan Ichigo. Disebelahnya.

Ini membuatnya mengingat masa lalu, saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Orihime.

**-Flashback-**

_Gadis itu meringkuk di ayunan taman. Sendiri, terlihat bagai bunga yang mekar dimusim dingin. Rambut coklatnya terlihat mencolok diantara tumpukan warna hitam dan putih. Pipinya yang kemerahan karena kedinginan nampak seperti warna kehidupan diantara keheningan musim dingin ini. Dan tingkahnya yang celingukan... mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang menunggu seseorang._

_Dan itu adalah pemuda berambut oranye, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia menghampiri gadis itu dan tersenyum padanya, membawa sebuah kotak._

_"Inoue, em... maaf, aku terlambat," katanya, sedikit ragu-ragu._

_Gadis itu, yang ternyata bernama Orihime Inoue tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu susah untuk melepaskan diri dari ayahmu, kalau kau pergi membawa begitu pasti akan diikutinya."_

_Senyumnya terlihat tulus dan indra, membuat Ichigo semakin gugup namun yakin akan pilihan ini._

_Dia duduk di sebelah Orihime—lebih tepatnya di ayunan sebelah Orihime dan mulai berayun dengan gugup. Wajahnya yang merah karena kedinginan kini bertambah merah karena perasaannya._

_"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime polos, namun sebenarnya merasa senang dalam hatinya._

_"Em..." kini kaki kanan Ichigo mulai menendang tumpukan salju dibawahnya. Dan dengan ragu-ragu memberikan kotak itu pada Orihime._

_"Makasih, Kurosaki-kun!" seru gadis itu ceria, dan langsung membuka kotak itu._

_Aishiteru _

_ Orihime Inoue _

_Kue. Kue berbentuk hati, dengan tulisan diatas sudah jelas menunjukkan apa yang akan dikatakan Ichigo._

_Tak terasa airmata Orihime menetes. Air mata kebahagiaan. Air mata kebahagiaan karena rasa yang ada padanya ternyata terbalas, dengan cara yang indah._

_"Kurosaki-kun..." dia merunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya. "Terimakasih..."_

_Ichigo merangkulnya. "Panggil aku Ichigo dan aku akan memanggilmu Orihime. Setuju?__"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk di dada Ichigo._

_"Sudah pasti."_

**-End of Flashback-**

**

* * *

Orihime's POV**

"Nomor 23, Orihime-chan," suara itu membuyarkan lamunan dan ingatanku, sekaligus mengagetkanku.

Nomor 23! Aduh, halaman berapa itu? Matilah aku!

_Cuit cuit cuit!_ Bunyi dering _handphone_ Kyouraku-sensei yang mirip kicauan burung menyelamatkanku. Siapapun yang menelpon, yang jelas aku sangat berterimakasih. _**(A/N: Kejadian yang sama pernah terjadi sama Hime xD di kelasnya Pak Seti***n lagi...)**_

Mau nggak mau, harus tanya ke Ichigo nih.

"Em... Ichi—eh, Kurosaki-kun. Halaman berapa?" tanyaku dengan nada _sangat resmi_.

"Seratus dua bagian satu," sepertinya ia tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolan—orang yang ditanyai nomor berapa apalagi halaman berapa di saat soal sudah dibahas setengahnya setidaknya akan bertanya "Melamun, ya?" atau "Kok tidak tahu?"

Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Arigato, Kurosaki-kun," dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sempat membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Biasanya saat pelajaran Kyouraku-sensei dia berani ribut dan mengajakku ngobrol di kelas. Sekarang?

Atmosfer diantara kami berdua terasa monoton. Seperti ada dinding tidak kelihatan yang cukup kokoh—memisahkan ruang gerak kami berdua.

Memutuskan untuk fokus karena Kyouraku-sensei sudah selesai dengan teleponnya, aku membaca soal nomor 23 dengan keras dan sekali lagi, monoton. Kyouraku-sensei mengiyakan jawabanku kemudian memberiku senyuman, mengerikan. Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan muka ke objek terdekat dan sasaranku adalah seekor cicak yang sedang merayap di punggung Nemu-chan.

Tunggu-tunggu. _Cicak_? _Punggung? Nemu-chan_?

Oh, tidak tidak. Nemu-chan sangat fobia dengan cicak, dan pernah pingsan saat salah satu kakak kelas di MOS menyuruhnya mengambil cicak di kotak.

Mengingat aku duduk di ujung kiri, dan Nemu-chan duduk di tengah-tengah aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Schiffer-kun, siswa yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Sama pendiam dan pasifnya, sih.

"Schiffer-kun," aku berbisik sambil berteriak (gimana itu caranya?) ke Schiffer-kun, yang untungnya langsung menoleh.

Dia mengangkat alisnya. Aku menunjuk cicak itu dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk mengambilnya.

Namun entah ada angin apa yang berhembus di kelas (atau karena aura jelek dari Kyouraku-sensei, menurutku) SCHIFFER-KUN TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUDKU.

Melambaikan tanganku sambil lalu, aku memilih pasrah saja. Tapi kasihan kan Nemu-chan kalau ada cicak di punggungnya.

Makanya aku hanya memelototi cicak itu sambil memelintir halaman buku cetak fisikaku sampai lecek. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengikuti pelajaran Kyouraku-sensei dengan baik, jadi harus mempelajari materinya sendiri dulu daripada tidak tahu apa-apa.

Untungnya, cicak itu tahu diri dan ganti lompat ke punggung Schiffer-kun. Dengan santai dia menyingkirkan cicak itu, membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar tidak menganggur.

Ah, mata itu. Mata yang membuatku bingung. Matanya menyimpan teka-teki yang belum bisa kupecahkan.

.

.

_Tak usah menyembunyikan_

_Hal dibalik mata itu_

_Itu membingungkanku_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Jeritan bel sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunan Orihime tentang apa yang dicarinya. Gerombolan murid-murid kelas 1-1 menuju ke lapangan, artinya jam olahraga.

Pelajaran olahraga yang ditempatkan di jam terakhir inilah yang membuat murid 1-1 menjadi uring-uringan. Apalagi Soi Fon-sensei, guru olahraga mereka adalah guru yang tegas. Tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga? Good Bye-Nilai... ^. ^

_**~Way to Love You~**_

"Syazel! Nnoitra! Ulquiorra! Orihime! Tatsuki! Aku memanggil kaliaaaan..." teriak Ggio dari sebuah toa, entah didapatkan darimana.

Woho, tentu saja jam pelajaran Soi Fon-sensei sudah berakhir. Kalau Ggio berani berteriak dengan toa saat jam pelajarannya, haha, bayangkan sendiri saja deh.

Yang disebut namanya pun otomatis merespon dan menghampiri Ggio yang sekarang tersenyum ala iklan pasta gigi. Tangannya bersedekap dan mata keemasannya berkilat senang.

"Tunggu sampai semua datang," gumamnya melirik jam mahal di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yo! Ggio!" suara wanita (bukan cewek) datang dari belakang Nnoitra—Tia Harribel, satu-satunya wanita diantara geng Arrancar.

"Kenapa manggil manggil sih..." kali ini suaranya lebih familiar, ya. Seorang cowok yang sangat mirip dengan Kaien Shiba—kakak kelasnya yang dua tahun lalu sudah lulus—siapa lagi kalau bukan Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"Vega-kun," suara seorang gadis terdengar. "Ada apa?"

"Tunggu saja, _Momo-chan_," kata Ggio, tersenyum manis sekali.

Rona merah muncul dari pipi Momo Hinamori. Ya, dia baru saja jadian dengan _playboy_ Karakura Gakuen ini.

"Baiklah…"

"Nah, bagus bagus," kata Ggio puas. "Eh? Masih kurang lho."

"Untuk apa memanggil?" suara bass yang sangat familiar ditelinga Orihime makin mendekat ke gerombolan kecil itu.

"Ah… Grimm…" gumam Ggio, menampilkan _evil smile_nya (yang jarang ditampilkan).

"Aduh, sepertinya Ggio punya maksud tersendiri," kata Orihime pelan, menarik rok Tatsuki dan menunjuk Grimmjow yang sekarang melipat lengannya dengan gaya cuek.

"Ehem," tapi Tatsuki hanya berdeham dan memamerkan_ evil smile_nya juga.

"Kalian tahu ini musim apa?" Ggio sok menjelaskan dengan gaya sangat resmi, sama seperti saat dia mengumumkan lomba ke seluruh sekolah. Gaya resmi yang bahkan bisa melumerkan banyak cewek dan membuat iri banyak cowok.

"Kau bisa lihat kan ini musim apa," kata Aaroniero menunjuk kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran.

"Sudah dengar rencanaku kan?" dia memandang semuanya dengan tatapan bergaya.

"_Haru no Konjō Tesuto_, Uji Nyali Musim Semi" gumam Harribel.

"Ngapain sih orang kurang kerjaan itu mengadakan acara yang nggak bermutu? Uji nyali musim semi?" bisik Aaroniero pada Ulquiorra, yang cuma bisa berkata, "Dia memang kurang kerjaan. Rasanya aku mau pulang saja."

"Jangan pulang dulu sebelum mendengar rencanaku!" seru Ggio, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ulquiorra.

"Hrrh…" Ulquiorra mengutuk Ggio dalam hatinya.

"Kalian aku undang jam sepuluh malam," Ggio mulai menjelaskan. "Di reruntuhan bekas restoran."

"Di mana itu?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Oh iya ya," Ggio menepuk dahinya sendiri, yang hampir sangat jarang dilakukannya juga. "Itu kan ada di _Yokohama_."

_GUBRAAAK!_

"Kau bisa kujemput, Orihime-chan," Szayel membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak tidak!" seru Ggio frustasi. "Aku sudah punya _rule_!"

Kriik… Kriik.. (suara jangkrik).

Dari kepala Ggio muncul tiga bola api roh.

"Yasudah, cepat jelaskan," kata Nnoitra sambil mengorek telinga.

"Kalian harus _berpasang-pasangan_," sebuah kilat jahat muncul dari wajah Ggio yang tadinya diterangi bola api roh.

"Silahkan ambil undiannyaa…" serunya lagi, membawa kotak kaca berisi enam buah kertas yang entah didapatkan darimana. Dia mengedikkan mata pada Szayel, yang mengambil undian pertama.

"Warna hijau," gumamnya.

Tanpa disuruh Nnoitra maju mengambil undian, "Warna ungu."

"Momo-chan," kata Ggio, dan Hinamori mengambil kertas undiannya. "Warna merah."

Kini giliran Grimmjow. "Warna biru."

Warna yang cocok sekali untuknya. Lalu sekarang giliran Harribel.

"Aku dapat warna hijau," dia menunjukkan kertas itu.

"Aduh," kata Ggio, memegang kakinya dan _tanpa sadar_ menjatuhkan kotak kaca itu. Tapi untungnya tidak pecah. "Ups, maaf. Silahkan ambil undianmu Orihime."

Orihime mengambil kertas undian itu kemudian memandangnya dengan ngeri.

"Dapat warna apa kau Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki, mengira dia mendapat warna yang sama seperti Nnoitra. Yang lain juga memandang Orihime dengan penasaran, kecuali Ggio yang malah asyik bersiul.

Kriik.. kriik...

"W-warna bi-biru…" akhirnya Orihime menyerah pada tatapan semua orang disitu.

"Wow, itulah namanya jodoh," seru Ggio. "Ayo cepat selesaikan."

Aaroniero mendapatkan warna ungu dan Tatsuki mendapatkan warna merah. Ulquiorra dan Ggio sama-sama mendapatkan warna ungu.

Ggio lalu menulis di papan tulis (yang juga) entah didapatkan darimana. Tulisannya:

_The First Victim : Tia Harribel & Szayel Apporo Granz_

_The Second Victim : Aaroniero Aruruerie & Nnoitra Jiruga_

_The Third Victim : Grimmjow Jeagerjaques & Orihime Inoue_

_The Fourth Victim : Ulquiorra Schiffer & Ggio Vega_

"_Victim_? Korban?" sahut Nnoitra kasar. "Apa maksudmu dengan menulis kami sebagai korban?"

"Hei, tunggu. Ini kan cuma uji nyali! Kalian nggak akan mati atau apa!" seru Ggio.

"Gi, kenapa setiap musim harus mengadakan yang berbau mistik?" tanya Orihime, mengingat kalau musim dingin yang lalu Ggio pulang berlibur dari Indonesia dan membawa boneka aneh yang katanya bernama Jelangkung. Bonekanya mirip boneka _halloween _dan dia membawa sesuatu dengan wangi-wangian tidak enak saat dibakar yang katanya bernama _kemenyan_. Dia menyuruh beberapa anak OSIS yang sedang tugas malam untuk bermain dengan benda itu dibukit belakang sekolah, termasuk dia.

Orihime begidik membayangkan acara itu sampai akhirnya suara teriakan frustasi Grimmjow membangunkannya. Dan baru dia sadar juga ternyata pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Ggio.

"WHAT THE FVCK! NGANTAR PULANG, JEMPUT KE TKP DAN NGANTAR PULANG DARI TKP BERDUA? KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Sudahlah terima saja Grimm," kata Syazel menepuk pundak Grimmjow.

Tangan Grimmjow menunjuk Ggio, yang masih bermuka cerah. Namun tidak ada apapun yang diperbuatnya kecuali menggeram kesal dan melirik Orihime.

"Kalau _rule_nya si Ggio begitu ayo cepat kau pulang," sahutnya menuju ke motor besar yang biasa dia kendarai.

"Ah, aku duluan ya _minna-san_!" Orihime menyusul Grimmjow dengan sedikit berlari, mengingat kalau langkah cowok biru itu panjang-panjang.

"Ngapain naik motor? Apartemenku kan dekat, Grimmjow-kun," matanya melebar saat Grimmjow memberikan helm (atau meminjamkan, lebih tepatnya) padanya.

"Aku pulang pakai ini. Memangnya aku mau jalan kaki juga ke rumah? _I will do it never_," gumam Grimmjow tidak jelas. "Ayo cepat naik!" dia menambahkan lagi dengan kasar karena melihat Orihime masih mematung sambil memegang helm.

"Eh, uh, iya deh," mau tidak mau Orihime memakai helm dan naik ke jok motor Grimmjow dengan canggung.

"Mana rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Rumahku di apartemen dekat sini. Cuma ada satu apartemen disitu, jadi mudah mengenalinya kok."

"Oh," kata Grimmjow, menyalakan motornya. Dia melihat Orihime yang (masih) duduk diujung jok dengan canggung. "Pegangan, onna. Atau aku tidak akan heran kalau kau jatuh dari motorku ini."

**

* * *

**

**Orihime's POV**

Apa-apaan sih? Bisa-bisanya cowok itu menyuruhku naik motor besarnya, pegangan pula! Mana sudi aku!

Oke, aku munafik. Aku jelas mau-mau saja naik motornya atau dibonceng, tapi kalau cuma sekolah-apartemen kan tidak perlu se'vulgar' itu. Aku baru mau berpegangan padaya kalau dia kan mengajakku trek trek-an dijalanan Tokyo.

_Anyway_, aku nggak akan sudi ikut dia trek-trek-an. Karena sudah tentu—

BRRRRRMMMM!

Rasanya permukaan tempat aku meletakkan pantat maju ke depan dengan sangat cepat. Secara insting aku mencari tempat berpegangan—Grimmjow-kun lah objeknya.

"GRIMMJOW-KUN! APA KAU GILA?" teriakku panik.

"SEPERTI YANG KAULIHAT, AKU WARAS!" Grimmjow-kun balik berteriak.

Tidak sampai tiga menit aku berhenti tepat di depan apartemen (tidak tidak, bukan aku yang berhenti, tapi Grimmjow-kun yang menghentikan motor besar menyebalkan itu).

Aku cepat cepat turun.

"Arigato Grimmjow-kun. Lain kali pakai motor balap saja biar lebih cepat sampainya," sindirku memandangnya dengan garang.

_Mata itu..._

_Kenapa masih menjadi misteri?_

Dia cuma mengerucutkan bibir. Merasa tak ada urusan apa-apa lagi, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemenku.

"Hei," dia menyahutiku.

"Apa?" balasku.

Dia menunjuk sesuatu yang baru aku sadar masih bertengger dikepalaku, "Helm."

"Oh. Nih," aku menyerahkan helm itu, dan berbalik lagi.

"Hei," dia menyahutiku lagi. Kali ini apa sih?

"Apa?" balasku lagi dengan galak.

"Jam delapan, nggak pake telat," dia berkata datar.

"Kenapa jam delapan?" protesku karena salah satu acara lawak kesukaanku mulai jam enam sampai jam tujuh. Sekarang jam tiga sore. Aku belum mengantar pakaian ke laundry, membuang sampah, membeli bahan makanan, merapikan koper Bibi dan Paman yang berserakan... Tentu saja tidak ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

"Pikirkan jarak Karakura-Yokohama," sindirnya sarkatis. Aku yang kehabisan kata-kata, memutuskan untuk memberinya cemberutan saja dan langsung masuk ke apartemenku.

_**~Way to Love You~**_

Wow.

Ini menakjubkan.

Apartemen kecilku yang tadi pagi berantakan, menjadi serapi ini? Dalam pikiranku, apartemen masih dipenuhi oleh tumpukan koper dan kardus-kardus. Bungkus makanan pasti berserakan dimana-mana dan Bibi Rangiku mustahil mau membersihkannya.

"Orihime-chan! Aku, Gin dan Shiro sudah berusaha membersihkan apartemen ini! Bagaimana, sayang?" seru Bibi Rangiku tiba-tiba, membuatku jantungan.

Akh, Bibi mengatakannya dengan tatapan dan nada manja. Membuatku agak tidak enak juga karena hasilnya jauh melebihi harapan—em, harapanku saat aku pulang sekolah hari ini.

Merasa kehabisan kata-kata, aku cuma bisa memeluk Bibi Rangiku dan Paman Gin. Toushiro, Yachiru dan Kenpachi tidak ada—entah pergi ke mana.

"Bibi, Paman. Aku sungguh berterimakasih," kataku pelan.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Rangiku rasanya tidak ingin lama-lama mempertahankan posisi terlalu kekeluargaan ini (?), maka dia melepaskan pelukan Orihime dan berkata dengan semangat, "Ya sudah! Ayo kita makan!"

Toushiro muncul dengan handuk bermotif semangka yang membalut rambut putih warisan ayahnya yang masih basah. Ternyata dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Mulai besok Toushiro akan menjadi murid Karakura Gakuen secara resmi," sahut Rangiku bangga, yang rupanya tidak diberi respon positif oleh yang bersangkutan karena ujung bibir Toushiro hanya berkedut emosi. Namun dia tidak melawan dan duduk mengambil makanan dengan diam.

"Eeh? Kemana Yachiru-chan dan Kenpachi?" tanya Orihime sedikit khawatir walaupun anak itu pergi bersama Kenpachi yang lumayan 'seram'.

"Yachiru ngebet untuk berjalan-jalan dan dia meminta permen baru. Jadi dari tadi pagi dia dan Kenpachi berjalan-jalan keliling kota," jawab Rangiku.

"Rangiku," bisik Gin pada Rangiku. "Tidak kau berikan oleh-olehnya?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Sebentar ya Orihime-chan," Rangiku masuk ke kamar Orihime dan mengambil kotak perhiasan. Mengeluarkan liontin yang sangat indah, liontin bulat telur yang terbuat dari kristal, dan bertatahkan batu _sapphire _berwarna biru langit.

Mata Orihime melebar saat melihat liontin itu.

Rangiku memberikan liontin itu pada keponakannya, yang jelas langsung merasa sungkan.

"Ti-tidak usah," dia mendesah tidak enak.

Tapi Rangiku, yang tidak menganggap aksi penolakan Orihime langsung memakaikan liontin itu padanya.

"Ini, adalah Couple Pendant. Hanya ada tujuh Couple Pendant asli di dunia, dan setiap Couple pendant dihiasi batu mulia yang berbeda," Gin menjelaskan sambil meminum tehnya. "Ruby_, Topaz, Spinel, Diamond, Emerald_, dan _Sapphire_" dia menunjuk liontin yang melekat di leher Orihime.

"C-couple? Pasangan?" sekali lagi mata Orihime melebar. "Maksudnya liontin ini punya pasangan?"

Rangiku mengedikkan matanya dengan genit.

"Yes! That's right! Dan pemilik pasangan liontin ini," dia mengelus liontin itu. "Mitosnya jodoh!"

Orang pertama yang ada di pikiran Orihime adalah Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo punya pasangan liontin ini?

Tapi rasanya pikirannya terlalu mustahil. Orihime mengamati liontin itu sesaat, dan baru dia sadari kalau ada huruf-huru yang terpisah di bibir liontin itu.

"_e a s z p s v s l vr s co rir o t c ur…_" dia mengeja pelan, lalu menunjukkan huruf-huruf itu pada Paman dan Bibinya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keterkejutan sama sekali pada keduanya.

"Itu akan menjadi kalimat kalau disatukan dengan liontin pasanganmu. Oh iya. Setiap liontin punya kata-kata yang ditulis juga dalam bahasa yang berbeda," sekali lagi Gin yang mengambil alih menjelaskan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, Paman," dia mengelus batu sapphire liontinnya, "liontin ini kapan dibuatnya?"

Senyum Gin melebar, "Tahun 1341. Dibuat oleh ahli perhiasan terkenal di Yunani, tapi aku lupa namanya siapa."

Tangan Orihime berhenti mengelus sapphire yang menghiasi liontin itu.

"Umurnya… sudah hamper tujuh ratus tahun? Oh tidak Paman. Ini benda sejarah," dia memberikan liontin itu lagi pada Gin.

"Ini adalah benda bersejarah yang bebas diperjualbelikan," kata Gin lagi. "Ketujuh pasang liontin ini sudah tersebar di seluruh dunia, dan hamper mustahil para arkeolog untuk menemukannya. Kepemilikan liontin ini selalu berpindah-pindah. Sampai salah satunya jatuh ke tangan_mu_."

Dia mengalungkan liontin itu ke leher Orihime lagi.

_Sapphire…_ Orihime hanya mengamati batu itu.

_Rasanya… Aku pernah melihat warna yang sama di suatu tempat…_

_Biru langit…_

_Sora…_

_._

_._

"_Orihime, kenapa dengan rambutmu?_"

_Sora…_

_"Orihime, ayo kita makan!"_

_Sora…_

_"Kau tahu Orihime? Kakak sangat menyayangimu…"_

_Sora nii-chan…_

_"Ini hadiah dari kakak… Mungkin tidak terlalu bagus…"_

_Sora…_

_"Tetaplah tersenyum, Orihime…"_

_Sora…_

_Grimmjow-kun…_

_Di matanya…_

_Ada sora di matanya…_

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ah.. lega.. Akrhirnya bisa update juga x9 Mumpung Hime dikasih kesempatan ngenet, Hime ngotot harus update.

Jadinya gini deh... Ancur ya? **(SFX: Bangeeet!)**

Sembilan Review di Chapter 4 akan segera ditanggapi!

Langsung aja... _Review Responses..._

_Charl Louisser : _Iya! Hime lagi addict sama Twilight Saga... terutama Breaking Dawn... xP

_ayano646cweety : _Waah... kalau dikasihtau sekarang kan nggak seru... just read the nesxt chapter, Ayano-san! ^.^

_ruki4062jo : _Oke deh, sekarang Hime tambahin deskripsinya :P kalau masih ada yang kurang dikritik aja ya Ruki-san xD

_hina-chan : _Hina-chaaaan... Hime kangeeeeen... *meluk Hina-chan* Udah Hime update ini, silahkan dibaca.. :P

_Shuei samehachi : _Wa.. tumpengan! Minta tumpengnya buat buka puasa! x9 *lari ke rumah Shuei-san*

_aRaRaNcHa : _Padahal Hime ngawur aja masukin Ken-chan, taunya diperhatiin :PP Udpate? Update ya? Udah Hime update xP

_Pretty Cute-Hime : _Iyup! Ini update dari Hime!_  
_

_Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki :_ Yah, ffn lagi error kali tuh :P Ini updatenya.. xD

_Sader 'Ichi' Safer :_ GinMatsu special buatmu kok Sader! xP Bukannya kita udah punya proyek Grimmhime slight Ichiruki? xP

.

.

Oh iya, Hime mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan untuk yang melaksanakan Ibadah Puasa Ramadhan! ^.^

* * *

_Akhir kata, Hime selaku author meminta maaf kalau ada salah dalam fanfic Hime._

_Dan Hime mohon review-nya, agar Hime bisa buat fanfic ini jadi lebih baik._


End file.
